a new generation
by musa lover
Summary: Want to see a group of girls save the day instead of boys? Well this is the story for you. A group of fairies go through the dangerous of fighting evil and the stresses of school. They may even expreiance some love ; - ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ;)

Thanks to everyone for the reviews on my other stories

Im still writing those ones but since I haven't got many replies from a trip to Hogwarts im not going to update. Im writing a new story and I need: 5 fairies, 6 heroes, a group of witches and a main villain.

Name:

Age:

Power or weapon:

Eyes colour:

Hair colour\ style and length:

Fav colour:

Personality:

Home realm:

Status (prince, princess stuff like that):

Winx outfit, hero outfit or witch outfit:

Everyday outfit:

Birthmark:

Boyfriend:

Fears\ weaknesses;

Family history:

Best friend:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Magical dream:

Thanks guys

The sooner this is done the sooner I can start writing.


	2. thnks

Hey guys!

Thanks to everyone that's helped me so far. A special shout out to Musicalyak and winxcat. Your fairies are great and I will deferentially use them. I just wanted to give you a little background info on my story.

It's about 6 girls who go to Alfea and learn how to control their winx. But it will be different to the winx club. I don't want to tell you too much because it will give the whole story away.

Im going to write a sequel and maybe even a threqual it depends on how this one goes.

In order to do this I need: 3 more fairies, 3 witches and 6 heroes. The more unique your character is the bigger chance you will have of getting chosen.

So guy pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase help me and reply so I can get writing!

Thanks Musa lover


	3. MORE PEOPLE NEEDED

Hey everyone!

Thank you to everyone that sent me a character but NO MORE FAIRIES I have 2 many of them. But I still need some witches and heroes.

Please the more unique it is the more of a chance that your character will be used. Also even if I don't choose your character for a main part I might use some of them for secondary parts.

I know than this was short but I will start writing

Thanks Musa lover


	4. NEW FRIENDS

Hey everyone!

Thanks to everyone who revived. Tari 001 I gave her another power if that's ok. I still need more witches and heroes but anyway, im gonna start the story and can you all tell me what you think?

**It was a bright beautiful day, the ****sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Gemma was awe struck when she laid eyes on the bright pink castle in front of her. "Next!" Griselda yelled in a harsh voice to Gemma. She stepped forward. "Princess Gemma, from Azuran' he told Griselda with a worried look in her eyes. "So a sky fairy, haven't had one of them since princess sapphire was here". She didn't notice the tear streaking down Gemma's ivory cheek. Griselda nodded to her and told her to go to her dorm which she gave her. Gemma grabbed her worn out sky blue rack sack and left. Her heart heavy and being consumed with emotion. She took a deep breath to get a hold of herself before opening the door to her dorm. A girl with jet black mid back length strait hair was meditating. Gemma didn't want to disturb the girl so she just tip toed by. She was half way across the room when the girl spoke. "I know your there' she Spoke calmly her eyes still closed and concentrating. Then she got up. She wore a ****white blouse; red necklaces with a red heart-like-symbol, light blue mini-skirt, red high heels and her straight hair flowed loosely over her shoulders. "Im Aurora, the fairy of mind control' She announced. 'Wow, are you a princess?' Gemma asked with curiosity burning in her sky blue eyes. "No' she answered. 'Ok im Gemma the fairy sky and princess of Azuran' she told Aurora with a big smile. 'So you're a sky fairy?" a girl with ****white hair. With a light blue stripe on the left side, it's slightly curled and reaches till her hips. "Ya that's right, who are you?' she asked questionly. 'Im princess Alyssa, water fairy" she explained with a huge smile on her face. A girl with bluish black waist length hair worn out came out of the room. "Which one of you is Gemma?" I stuck my hand up. "Cool, we're roomies!" she exclaimed happily. "Cool, im Gemma as you know, im a sky fairy and am the princess of Azuran' She told Yasmin. "Cool, im Yasmin but you can call me Yas im a normal girl from Delona and I have the power over magic and get my powers from other people's magic'. She told everyone while gasping for breath. 'Cool well, ill better go unpack" Gemma explained before a girl appeared in thin air. Making everyone (except**** Aurora****) jump. "That was wickered!' she screeched with an excited look on her face. "You didn't think to take me with you?' A girl Waist length blondish brown hair in curls demanded completely annoyed. "Well I didn't know if it would work" The other girl shrugged then turned round to see 8 pairs of eyes staring at her. "Hello...' She said awkwardly. 'Your either Tori or Samantha" Aurora told the girl. 'How did you..." The girl with chestnut brown elbow length hair asked, confused. "She's Aurora, the fairy of mind control" Yasmin explained. "Im Yasmin but call me Yas the fairy of magic, this is Gemma the fairy of sky and this is Alyssa the fairy of water" Yas concluded introducing everyone in turn. "Im Tori the fairy of air and this is Samantha but call her Sammy the fairy of healing and emotions" Tori explained. 'Awesome, why don't we go to magic's for some food and get to know each other better?" Alyssa suggested. The others nodded and followed each other out with curiosity and excitement burning inside them... **

**Hey guys!**

**I ****would like to say a special thank you to: Musicalyak, Tari 001, winXlight and cullenflower. Im sorry to all those who gave me a character they were all awesome but I can't pick all of them. Please all the people whose fairies got chosen please review and tell me if that's how you imagined your charter. I changed a few things to fit the bill so yea. This one will be my priority so I won't write other chapters for my other stories. I also need more witches and Heroes.**

**What do you think will happen in Magix? Why was Gemma crying? Find out in the next few chapters.**

**Now on to the question. If you guess right I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapters**

**1) Who is Roxy's mother? Is it a) Morgana b) Diana or c) **

**Aurora**


	5. the sisterhood

Hey everyone!

I hope you like my story so far! I've got enough witches but need more heroes! Thanks to tari001 and Musicalyak for you great witches. Dominique, Gemma and Ryan are my characters. So thanks to everyone that's been helping me and remember all those that characters that have been chosen please tell me if that's how you imagined your characters, as you know I've changed some things to match my story. As you know I don't own winx or any of these characters except the ones I've named.

At cloud tower things weren't so pretty. Megan was lounging around on one of the black leather couches and was reading a book on fire. The door opened. There stood a girl with jet black waist length hair with dark purple high lights. She wore a black tube top with a dark purple mini skirt with tights. "Who are you supposed to be?" Megan sneered while not looking up from her book. "Dominique witch of acid and poison". Is proclaimed with an edge to her voice that caught Megan's attention. "Well, well looks like someone has a bit of an attitude' Megan smirked and walked slowly around Dominique. 'Ya so don't you think about telling me what to do" she seethed. 'Wouldn't dream on it" Megan answered. Dominique just nodded and made her way to one of the spare rooms. It had dark purple walls, a black wardrobe, a bed side table with a black bedspread and creepy gothic paintings. A smirk made its way across Dominique's pale face as she went and lay on her bed. The black silk felt so soft on Dominique's beer skin. The door opened ant the two of them heard the foot steps of someone's high heeled shoes on the wooden floors. 'For crying out loud! Why won't this stupid thing open?" they went to the lounge and found the source of all the noise. 'need a hand?" Megan asked boredly. "Na I got it" She barked. Dark brown with dark red highlights, straight to her mid back. Megan just rolled her eyes and walked slowly across to where the girl was. She concentrated hard. Her dark red hair flying in all directions. Her fingertips turned to black fire and she gently touched the golden pad lock. It caught on fire and started to melt. "What the hell do you think your doing?" The girl raged. "do you want it to open or what?' Megan asked irritated. "Yes but I could have done that". She replied angrily. "You mean you have the power over fire to?' Megan asked amazed and irritated at the same time. 'No stupid, I can blow things up when I touch them and I can I have telekinesis powers". She explained. "The why didn't you use your telekinesis powers to open it!" Dominique demanded frustrated. But she just rolled her eyes.. "Why don't we just calm down and introduce ourselves" The girl said. The others just nodded. "Ok my names Liesha but call me Li, as you know I Have the power over exploding things and telekinesis" She explained the others just said ok. 'Im Megan and the witch of fire but my fires more powerful so it's black" She explained. 'Cool, im Dominique the witch of acid and poison "Dominique told everyone. "Cool I have a feeling that we're going to get along great" Megan smirked. "Does anyone want to go and mess up some fairies?' Dominique smirked as they all left. Megan was the leader, Then Dominique and then Liesha...

Hey everyone!

Hope you liked this chapter; the next one is going to be about The witches picking their targets and the fairies in Magixs, also a little about the boys in red fountain.

So please review and tell me what you think, especially the makers of these characters.

From Musa lover


	6. guys and fights

Hey everyone!

Great news! I've got all my characters! My ones that I made are: Gemma, Tori, Josh, Daniel, Ryan and Dominique. I would like to say thanks to Musicalyak for Yasmin and Megan, Tari001 for Samantha, Dimitri, Nick and Liesha, Kent's girl for Jason, winXlight for Aurora and Cullenflower for Alyssa. As you all know this chapter will mainly focus on the witches and the fairies, but I will also introduce the heroes. Now on to the story!

_Why did we have to go to red fountain_? Josh thought to himself as Ryan and he walked along the pristine corridors of red fountain. It had been only days since his family disowned him and he needed some time to think. "We're here" Ryan announced as he opened the door to

Their new home away from home.

When they stepped in, they saw a group of guys. One Dark blue short hair and was wearing a golden top with jeans, another guy had white blonde with silver streaks, he wore baggy jeans and sneakers, also a navy blue hoodi with the sleeves pushed up. Another guy had Candy blond chin length, straight hair. He wore Dark blue hoodi with jeans of a slightly lighter colour, blue sneakers.

The guy with raven shoulder length hair stood up wearing a smile. "Hey im Dimitri" Dimitri introduced himself.

"The other guy that's on the window is Nick' he told them, nick just looked at them with a glare that said _don't mess with me. _Josh and Ryan got the message. The silently swore that they weren't going to get on this dudes bad side.

"This is Dan" Dimitri said as the guy that wore the golden top walked up to them with a "im Daniel, but please call me Dan' he seemed friendly enough, this is Jason but call him Jace". Dimitri told them as he walked away. "Hey as you know im Jace, im from Cartha" he said formally.

"I need some air" Nick grumbled with a scowl fixed on his face. "Whats his problem?" Ryan asked curious to know why he hated them so much. But he just shrugged and the 5 friends just watched as nick walked out onto the balcony. Ones of the friend's hearts were breaking and filled with sorrow. It was...

Meanwhile at magix The 6 friends had just got of the bus and their hearts had fallen with disappointment at what they saw (except Aurora, Alyssa and Samantha). "What_ is _this place?' Yasmin, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "It's magix" Alyssa told them, she struggled to stifle a wave of giggles. Aurora wasn't doing to well when it came to not laughing. The waves of giggles came out in hysterias, making her clutch her tummy incase it fell of. "What... did... expect?" Alyssa managed to get out before another round of laughter overtook her. "I don't know, maybe unicorns, dragons, something mare magical and less electronic!" Gemma huffed. "You really have not been out of your realm have you?' Samantha asked, curiosity burning intently in her greeny yellow eyes. "No I haven't" Gemma said sadly.

Yasmin glimpsed the crushing sadness in Gemma's eyes. "Let's just go get some pizza" Yasmin spoke softly and quietly. "Hey Gemma, can I speak to you in privacy, for a moment?' Samantha asked, unsure about what Gemma was going to say.

"Sure" Gemma asked confused as she tried to brighten up. "We'll catch you guys at the pizza place, Sam know the was so she will help me get there' Gemma told them reassuringly. Yasmin just nodded as she and the others filled out.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gemma asked with a smiley mask in place instead of the overwhelming sadness. "Look, emotions might be my weaker power, but I can sense that something is troubling you, and if you can't turn to your friends, who can you turn to?' Sam asked kindly. Not knowing that her words got under Gemma's skin.

"Look" Gemma said harshly. "I appreciate your concern, but it's none of your bisness and it's a little early to call us friends don't you think?' Gemma had to count to 10 to stop herself from yelling. The venom in Gemma's words were like knifes to Sam.

She was so used to having everyone love her because she was the princess of her realm, Rhamola. "Im sorry you feel that way' Sam spoke quietly like she had been stabbed by a mass murder. "Ill be going then" she started to walk of but got called back by Gemma. "Can you tell the others I won't be able to make it for pizza" She told her, her voice emotionless. "Sure" was all Sam said before walking of into the sunset...

Hey guys!

That was my longest chapter ever! I hope I got your characters right and wrote with more emotion and got the paragraphs right. Now we have met the boys and the girls are getting into fights. Why won't Gemma be able to go to pizza? And what do u thinks going to happen with Sam and Gemma?

Read on and find out! Also pleeeeeeeease review if I don't get 2 more reviews then I won't write another chapter.


	7. A trip to magix

Hey guy, im going to skip the authors note today and just go strait into the story so. READ AND REVIEW!

_What does a self centered idiot like Samantha knows about me and what im going through? _She thought bitterly to herself.It had been 10 minutes since Gemma confronted Samantha.

She was still thinking negative thoughts about Samantha when she reached an open ally way. She heard the hushed voices off multiple people standing in the eerie ally way. Gemma only caught snippets of the convocation she was hearing. "... You better not tell... or you will... Consequences.' A female murmured. "Yyyes mmiss" she heard a voice that was cowering in fear.

Suddenly Gemma felt herself being taken over. Her body was completely under the forces will, she could tell that it was dark magic because of the tingling sensation she got, also the creepy black silhouette outlining her body.

"Look what I found spying on us" Liesha smirked lowering her control over Gemma. This was completely uncharacteristic, Liesha who normally was the tactical one. "My, my, my, looks like you found a spy" Megan spoke calmly but it sent shivers up Gemma's spine. "What do you want!" Gemma yelled more bravely than she felt. 'Aren't we the brave one" Megan observe red. "To bad we're going to have to demolish you" Dominique grinned evilly. 'Dominique would you please?' mean asked although it was more a statement then a question. "my pleasure, acid rain!"

Meanwhile Yasmin was starting to get worried for her friend. She couldn't explain it, but they had a bond and that bond was trying to tell her something. "Guys I think Gemma's in trouble" she told them with worried expression spread on her face. "Let her be" Sam said bitterly, she had been in a sour mood ever since she got back from her _talk _with Gemma.

Yasmin couldn't believe her ears. She stood up, making her chair fall in her wake. Her infuriated expression showed that she was in no mood to joke around. "if you cowards want to just sit back and watch our friend in trouble, be my quests but no way, no how am I going to do that to her, no way' She exploded leaving confused and stunned fairies in her wake.

Hey guys!

How was that? I hoped you all liked that. I just had to leave you with a cliff hanger. Sorry that I made some of the girls seem like total cows but that's just coz they're angry.

Why do you think Yas got so Angus at Sam? What do you think is going to happen between Sam and Gemma? What do you thinks going to happen to happen with Gemma? do you think the others are going to come to Gemma's reassure? And last but not least, Why was Nick so angus at the guys? READ AND REVIEW


	8. a fight for freedom

Hey guys,

Sorry that my chapters are so short but they're awesome. This chapter will manly focus on the witches and the fairies and only a tiny bit to do with the heroes, in fact none will have anything to do with them. Like always READ AND REVIEW!

The pain that Gemma felt was like nothing she had felt before. The burning sensation ate her skin and leaving her with scorched bone. "Ahhhh!" Gemma screamed, the burning overwhelmed her and made her faint.

"Well then, that takes care of her" Megan grinned. "Not so fast!" Yasmin screeched a ball of magic in her hands. "Oh no, look the cutesy little pixie is gonna attack us! Whatever will we do?" Dominique acted scared as the other members of the sisterhood laughed evilly. Yas just stood here getting angrier by the second.

She wore yellow off the shoulder top, and a pair of capress, and a pair of heals. She has sprite wings.

"Eat magic! Magical beam!" she screeched, shooting out beams of energy at the witches. "Fire wall!' Megan yelled conjuring a wall made of scorching hot flames. The beams of magic just bounced of the wall like bouncy balls. "Magical, fury!" she yelled creating a very large ball of energy and sent it speeding to wards the witches. "Whirl wind!" a voice shouted, pushing the gigantic ball of magic pulsing through the air to go faster; Yas turned round to see the Tori floating behind her in there fairy outfit.

Tori wore: a single like light blue top with a dark vest and light blue short shorts. Knee high boots and elf wings.

She started smiling from ear to ear and it made her eyes glisten. The smile didn't last long as she realised that it was only Tori who came. "Where are the others?' Yas asked half heartedly coz she thought she already knew the answer. "Still coming, they sent me on ahead and Aurora is using her mind control magic to track us" Tori told her seriously. "Look out!" Tori yelled pushing Yasmin out of the destructive path of the black fire. "Thanks' Yas breathed. "No problem" Tori answered.

"Need a hand?" they heard someone say behind them. They turned around and here stood, Alyssa, Sam and Aurora.

'Let's go girls!' Alyssa shouted. "Lets go winx!' when they said those words the three fairies flew up into the air and started to transform.

Aurora was surrounded by energy magic that looked like mid control magic; it lay on her body than flew a way to reveal her winx which was: white wings in angel style, a white glittering dress with no sleeves, long golden gloves, white high boots, and her hair is into two high buns.

Then Alyssa started to glow a bright blue, she was engulfed in water and went under. When she came up she was in her winx outfit which was: a dark blue satin bikini like top with white straps that tie  
around her neck, pale blue miniskirt with a dark blue knee length skirt over it, it was open on the front so you see the mini skirt, the top of the dark blue skirt has white, fluffy material around it and a pale blue buckle in the middle. Alyssa also wears elbow length gloves that flare out at the bottom and also have a decoration of the same material used on the skirt. The rest of the outfit consists of a pair of dark blue boots, a pair of transparent, silver butterfly shaped wings with light/dark blue streaks in it. Alyssa's hair is now half up/half down and the two blue streaks in it float together into a blue coloured part of hair that hangs over her.

Meanwhile she was transforming Sam was to. She closed her eyes and was bathed by healing magic; she got behind a pinky purple curtain and came out wearing this: A halter top fuchsia dress with light pink, ruffled shoulder straps and a cream coloured sash just below the breast line. A pair of golden hoop earrings and golden coloured, ankle length boots. Her wings will be butterfly shaped and a shimmering white colour.

"Let's go girls!" Yas yelled "Sam go and try to heal Gemma, Alyssa, your on defence, Aurora, you try to make them stop trying to destroy us s with your mind control' Yas told everyone. "What about me?' Tori asked feeling left out. "You go attack with everything you've got!' Tori smirked "I do like bashing witches" before flying of.

Yas flew down to Sam where Gemma was lying. "How is she?' Yas asked concern and worry dripped of her words as she spoke. 'Not good" Sam told her while trying to keep her voice steady and not freak out. "Can you heal her?' Yas asked while putting up a magic barrier to protect her friends from getting blasted from fire.

While the other witches where fighting the fairies, Liesha saw Sam and Yas and silently flew over to them like a cat, waiting to pounce. "I, I, I don't know, I've never healed anyone with this bad and injury before" Sam confessed while trying not to accidentally make the wound worse.

Aurora was using up a lot of her energy in one single attack. Sheen of sweat lay thickly on her forehead. "Hurry, up" She crocked with all her remaining energy. But it wasn't working all that well. The witch with dark purple streaks fought to get control of her body again. "Liesha! Help, me' Dominique screamed. Liesha turned away from her victims and went to save her 'friends' but. She concentrated hard, as she got a grey aura around her and used to magic to control Aurora's movements. "So you're a mind control fairy, see how you like this!' she shouted sending a wave of telekinetic energy and grabbed discs and made them blow up. She then flew back down to her target and concentrated.

"Telekinetic sphere" Liesha whispered to herself while making a ball of grey telekinetic energy appear in her hands.

She through it. It knocked Yas out and pushed Sam out of the way. 'looks like my fellow sisterhood couldn't destroy you, well I will" she smirked as she put her hands on Gemma's body and prepared to blow her up...

Hey everyone,

That was the longest chapter I've written, Go me! I hope you all enjoyed it. I had to leave you with a cliff hanger or it would be too easy to guess what was going to happen. As always, the people whose characters I chose can you tell me what you thought of them and everyone else can you please review. If I get 2 reviews by lunch I might write another chapter for my story.

What do you thinks gonna happen? Tell me while you review and you'll see whose right.

As always READ AND REVIEW, and enjoy your long weekend.

Also sorry for not writing much about the other characters but they will come in more later.


	9. Brothers

Hey guys,

Two chapters in 1 day, im on a roll. Please review. And thanks Kent's girl for the kind words, now onto the story.

'No!" Tori yelled, her eyes bulging out as she witnessed Liesha's attempt to kill Gemma. "Air sphere!" she created a ball of wind and through it a Liesha. "Ow" Liesha yelled as the ball of air hit her. "Good one, Tor" Alyssa smiled as she hugged her friend. Alyssa saw Megan through a mountain of flames at Tori so she intercepted. "Water wall" she yelled as a wall of water formed in front of her and Tori. When the flames collided with the water, everything went up in steam. Everyone was stumbling around blindly as they fought to see. Tori made an air bubble around herself and her friends.

She hurriedly got Gemma, Yas and Sam and took a deep breath. "I've never tried this before but anyway, air travel!' She screeched as the others felt themselves become part of the air. Tori loved the feel of the air through her hair and she reckoned that it was over far to fast.

Tori collapsed with the energy it took to transport all the people to Alfea and fell into a deep sleep. Aurora was next to fall into a deep sleep. All the energy it took for her to hold the witches and stop them from moving drained her. But out of everyone, Gemma was the worst of. Her left arm was nothing more then bone that was disfigured; the area where the acid ate her flesh left her in excruciating pain.

"What is going on here?" Griselda demanded sternly. 'We were just in magix to get to know each other" Alyssa explained. "Then Sammy here got into a fight with Gemma and she didn't come for pizza" Tori told them, but their looks held nothing, no anger, sadness or even astonishment. 'I felt that something was wrong, so I flew and saw Gemma on the ground with a bunch of witches looming over her'. Yasmin declared while holding her shoulder protectively.

'What happened to you?' Faragonda asked, alarmed. "It's nothing" Yas tried to tell them but they wouldn't have it. 'Griselda, take all these 6 young ladies to the nurse" when Alyssa, Tori and Yasmin heard this their eyes partially jumped out of their sockets. "What? Nothing happened to us though" Alyssa tried to convince Faragonda. But she wouldn't listen instead she cast a transport spell on them and transported them to the nurse.

Meanwhile at red fountain, the boys were chilling in their rooms until a cell phone broke the silence. "Ill get it" Josh grumbled as he mechanically got out of bed and grabbed the phone. "Hello" he said sleepily with his mind moving towards the bed, but his body staying put, "WHAT! Ill be right there!" he yelled traumatized. "What happened?" his best friend Ryan asked with concern in his baby blues. "It's my sister" was all he said before grabbing a coat and darting away. The others all followed suit as they all darted for the door, even Nick with much persuasion from Dimitri.

It was a cold winter night; the frost bitten grass was crisp under their feet. The only thought that was going through Josh's head was _must see my sister. _

To the other guys, this was just some random chick, a chick that was their mate's sister. Ryan looked at his best friend and saw fear, anger, guilt and sadness smothering his glassy eyes.

For Josh, the trip to Alfea dragged on and on, he felt like that no matter how fast or far he went, he was always the same distance away. He had to blink to stop the tears trickle down his cheek, he was worried and felt responsible for what happened to his other sister, and wasn't going it to get his other one to.

Finally, what felt like a life time to Josh, they made it. The twinkling stars were the only natural light they could see by. Josh quickened his pace, eager to see his sister and save her life. You see, he felt like it was his fault he lost his other sister and he wasn't prepared to louse another one.

"Hurry up, I wanna get there before tomorrow people" Josh said harshly, determined to be by his sisters side and protect her at all costs. "Look, we're walking at the normal speed, you're just walking TO fast" Jason said exasperated. This was very unusual for him, considering his layed back nature. Josh stopped abruptly. When he turned around he had tears pouring down his face. "You don't know what im going through!" Josh shrieked. "This is my sister! My sister!" he yelled brawling his eyes out. "Sorry' Jace said shyly, scared that things were gonna turn ugly. "Lets go" Ryan said softly as he grabbed his mate's wrist and pulled him away.

When they opened the door, what they saw astounded them. Ryan's eyes got all big and wide, his face all loved sick. He saw the blueie blacky hair and was enchanted by her beauty.

Hey guys,

Wow, we learnt heaps about the characters today; for one thing, we learnt that Josh and someone are sisters. And peoples personality. Did you like it? And can you guess who the next couples gonna be? If I get 2 reviews ill update tomorrow. And as per usual, the owners of the characters please tell me if that's how you imagined them.

Thanks Musa lover


	10. Hospitals

Hey everyone

Sorry I don't have a lot of time and im sorry this ones so short but I've written you 2 long chapters today. Anyway on to the story!

Josh didn't see his mate go all gaga over some chick; all that mattered to him was his sister and her health. "Gem, you ok?" Josh asked feeling the pressure and pain of loosing another sister.

Gemma moaned and rolled over to her side. She flew up and let out a blood curtailing scream. She was clasping her arm, well, what was left of it anyway. Josh was freaked, his sis never screamed. Never. Gemma fell into her brother's arms and he cradled her like he did when she was a little girl. "Don't ever let me go" Gemma whispered into her brothers chest. "Gem, I promise that I will never let you go, until you want me to" he promised her.

The nurse came in and was touched like everyone else by this heart felt moment. "Im pleased to say that none of you, except Gemma, have any serious injuries, Aurora and Tori will just need it take it easy for a few days" the doctor told them. "As for you" she said her voice full of authority. "You can't stay here, she needs to rest, not be cuddled by her _boyfriend_" Josh was gob smacked at what he heard and slightly grossed out. "She's my sister" Josh explained trying to get up but only being pulled back down. The nurse gave him a look that said _sure, and im a dragon_.

Mz Faragonda appeared and nearly scared Tori and the other out off their skin. 'They're telling the truth" she said sternly but kindly. "oh, well that's ok then' the nurse blushed at her stupid mistake. "Im afraid that everyone else will have to go back to their dorms and the boys will have to go back to Red fountain. Everyone groaned but filed out one at a time. Ryan still gaga over Yasmin.

"Im sorry about your sister" Mz Faragonda said earnestly. "Well she's gonna make a fill recovery so that's all that matters" Josh gazed into his sisters face; she looked so peaceful and vulnerable. "Not Gemma, sapphire' she watched as Josh's face turned into a mix of pain, sadness and guilt. "Yea well, she's long gone, I have to focus on keeping Gemma alive" She tried to sound strong, but Mz Faragonda could see through the façade. "Im still sorry, and if you or Gemma ever need anything ill be here for you always because im you're...

Hey guys!

Hope you liked it! Im getting tied of repeating myself so for every chapter the people whose characters I used please reply and tell me how you think I did. Cliffy Ill try to write again tomorrow but I've written you 3 chapies today so don't get your hopes up.

Musa lover


	11. A plan for the fairies

Hey guys,

I just wanted to say that im gonna have a brake and write another chapter next week.

As soon as Mz Faragonda said that she stopped. "well I better go, I have a lot of things to do you see' She said warily. Josh thought that this was strange but he continued to hold his sister protectively.

Outside in the hall the young heroes and fairies were pacing, Yas's eyes were filled with worry because she thought that she and Gemma were going to be good friends. She couldn't explain it but they had a bond, a strong one. So when Mz Faragonda came out her heart was over flowing of hope. But as soon as she saw the look on her face all the hope evaporated instead it was filled with dread.

"You boys can stay the night in the girl's dorm" she said robotically. The boys just nodded and were secretly pleased. So they all trooped down the corridors the boys with a smug grin underneath their neutral smile.

"We're here" Sam said sadly nearly at the point of blubbering over. "Daniel and Damitri will sleep in Aurora's and Tori's room' her voice filled with sorrow. "Im down with that" Dimitri said slyly secretly trying to impress Tori. She just nodded and left with Aurora Tori's long brunette hair flowing behind her. "Next Yas said 'you lot sort yourselves out' and left to her room. Sam looked at Alyssa; she could sense that Yasmin was over flowing with sadness and wouldn't want a guy sharing a room with her. "I have a better idea..."

The guys were peeved. First they found themselves sharing a room with 5 hot fairies, and then they were made to sleep in the lounge in an huge mangos bed they had to share.

Yasmin was crying herself to sleep; she had her knees pulled up tight and cradling her pet kitten, Lola. "I hope she's better, I hope..."

Meanwhile the Megan was pacing around their living room. Her hands filled with scorching hot flames that cracked in the darkness. Liesha, the calm one was having trouble keeping calm. To the others, it looked like she was mediating, which she was but it was to keep her powers in tacked. Last time she lost control; she blew her house up and killed her family. Dominique found her pet snake and patted it lovingly. It was an **Inland Taipan **the most deadly venomous snake in the world. It's whole body was mid night black except for it's eyes they were a piercing purple and had a purply blacky head. It was called thorn. "ladies, we've got to step up our game and show could tower that we're the most evil and nasty witches that has ever come there" Megan told the with a smirk on her face. "How we gonna do that?" Dominique asked boredly. "We've already picked our targets" Liesha said her eyes still closed. "exactly, and we're gonna get rid of them, permanently'

Looks like our girls have their work cut out for them! I just wanted to give our witches a bit of love. As you know im not going to write another chapter for a while but please tell me what you think!

READ AND REVIEW


	12. dreams and talks

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope that you liked my story so far and thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing! Im just gonna go strait into the story now and give you a detailed AN at the end.**

**That night**

Gemma felt herself lose consciousness. It felt like she was going under a spell as she fell into a restless sleep. She dived into a world of darkness then stepped into the light.

There stood a girl with light blue flowing hair, with darker blue eyes. She wore a sapphire blue gown that had many flowing layers. When she had a closer look she thought it looked like her sister. Sapphire.

When she woke up, she was panting hard just like she had run a 20 km. Josh was bewildered because his sister was bawling her eyes out. "Whats wrong sis?' josh asked concerned. "I, I, I thought I saw..." she stuttered "saw what?" He asked desperately. "Sapphire" Was the only word she said, but it managed to put him into a state of shock.

**The next day**

Yasmin woke up to sunlight seeping through her curtains and filled her room with a bright yellow light. She got up, her inky coloured hair swayed as she walked. She had a quick look in the mirror and saw a tear stained, puffy eyed girl staring back at her. She quickly got changed into a jean skirt, a yellow tank top and white sandals. Before and pulled a brush through her tangled hair and putting it into a pony tail.

The other girls were also getting ready for the day, so where the boys in a bathroom Yasmin made up. "So, Dimitri, you gotta a little crush on Tori?" Daniel asked with a smirk on his face. It was only the two of them in the bathroom so it didn't matter. "So you gotta a little crush on Yasmin" Dimitri answered with his own smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Daniel replied his mouth in a tight strait line. "What ever, we've seen the gaga look on your face whenever she's in the room. Dimitri said with a smug look on his face. "Ok so what if I do? You're not going to tell anyone, right?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "I won't if you don't, not that I care" he told him as Daniel rolled his eyes and left.

When they got out there they found all of the fairies, even Gemma in the living room. Gemma had a cast on her arm and had to rub some cream on her arm to help the skin creep over the bone.

Everyone just talked and hung out. But Gemma couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen, something that would impact her and her friends lives. Forever...

**So what did you think?**

**Wow, this is the first time that I haven't said "hey guys' shocker. So what did you think? I just thought that it would be funny to have the 2 guys in the bathroom and teasing each other. As always please REVIEW. Im not going to update until I get 3 reviews, and please don't forget my other stories: a trip to Hogwarts, Katara's adventure and Musa's history.**


	13. the dance

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers for your help! Because you've been so nice heres chapter 13!**

**Getting ready for the dance**

The next few days pasted in a blur. Before she knew it, it was the night of the dance. With the help of the cream and some help from Sam, she was ready to go.

Tori spiraled around in her violet and indigo coloured dress. The top was like a boob tube with straps and was violet, and then it flowed down to her ankles where it is indigo. Her hair was in amethyst necklace and bracelet as well.

Yasmin was prancing around in a yellow dress. It was a light yellow tube top that had gold beads on the top then flowed down to a slightly puffy darker yellow skirt. Her hair was in a complicated bun and she wore emerald jewelry along with gold shoes.

Aurora wore a white cocktail dress that goes to her knees. It has a black ribbon around her waist and is a little puffy. She wears diamond jewelry and has cream shoes.

Alyssa smiled at her reflection, clearly happy with what she saw. She wore a silver v neck mid arm dress that went to her ankle and had a slight up the side. She had a sliver locket on.

Sam sat on her bed putting her tight satin fuchsia dress on. It was a one shoulder and had a black ribbon belt. It also flowed to her knees, she wore black stilettos. On her neck was a rose quartz pendant and earrings.

Gemma was the most stunning of all. She never wore dresses so that was why. Her dress was a tight blue top that was made of ribbon, it slandered across her body till it went just before her mid thigh. Then it flowed down to her ankles where she had dark blue height heels and a piece of dark blue silk around her arms. She had her hair in a side pony tail and she wore sapphires.

Finally, after all their pampering they came out and were shocked to see how beautiful they all looked. "OMG! I didn't even imagine that I would ever see you in a dress!" Yas yelled excited to see her friend in her stunning dress. Gemma just smirked as all 6 of them linked arms and walked towards the door, excited and slightly nervous for their new adventure.

**At the dance**

They all took a deep breath before opening the door into the dance. They were breath taken at how gorgeous the girls looked, and handsome the guys looked (although they didn't say this). "Wow!" Alyssa breathed awe-struck by the dazzling lights. ""I know" Aurora said before walking away leaving the girls with shocked expressions.

Tori had a smile on her face as she and Yasmin went onto the dance floor. Their dresses twirling as they danced; their smiles lighting up the night sky.

Alyssa and Gemma walked over to a fold out tables and sat down; contented as they watched their friends fool around. Even though Gemma was an amazing dancer, she decided not to show of; also she couldn't dance with her cast on.

They watched with grins creeping onto their faces as Tori and Yasmin felt someone tap their shoulders. "May I have this dance?" Daniel asked Yasmin formally. "You may" Yasmin said with a grin creeping onto her face. "Yo babe, ready to dance?' Dimitri smirked, his confidence was over whelming. "Sorry. Im nobody's _babe_" Tori replied disgusted as she hurried away.

Meanwhile Aurora was standing alone in a corner watching everyone else have fun. "May I join you?' a guy in a top and white pants with a beige tie. "Knock self out" Aurora mumbled. "Why ant you out there dancing?" Josh asked sincerely. "I don't want to" he replied with attitude. "Fare enough" he shrugged.

"Whats your name?' Josh asked kindly. "None of your bisness" came her muffled response. "Wow, never meet such a cute and kind person by the name of 'none of your bisness'" he acted confused like he was pondering her name. He managed to get a few giggles out of Aurora before she turned back to herself.

_Whats wrong with me? Why the hell am I acting like this? _ She asked herself. "Im josh, you know Gem's older brother. He said his voice a mixture of boredom and cheerfulness that intrigued Aurora. 'Im Aurora" she said with a small smile on her face. "I know" he said tenderly. His voice filled with compassion. "I knew you weren't a loner, evil or anything else like that. You're just trying to find your place in the world, like me" he said kindly before leaning in to kiss her. "Im sorry, I um... gotta go" She fumbled for her bag. "Did I do something to upset you?" Josh asked disheartened. "Im sorry but I have to go, I have this... Um... thing I have to do" she was sad, because this was the first guy to really ever get her and she was lying to him. "Ok" he said sad that the girl of his dreams was going.

The rest of the evening pasted in a blur. Jason was hitting on Sam, Ryan was hitting on Alyssa, Dimitri was hitting on Tori and Dan was hitting on Yas

Meanwhile a lonely girl in a White dress was crying her heart out while the others had fun...

Hey everyone here is chapter 13 hope you like it and REVIEW!


	14. fight, boyfriends and more

**Hey guys!**

**Heres the 14****th**** chapter of my story! Ya! Ok so im gonna keep this short and I hope you like it!**

**Yas's POV**

The next morning I woke up, to the sun streaming through my window. I had a huge smile on my face as I remembered last night.

**Flashback**

"Yasmin?' Daniel asked worry candy coated his voice. "Yes" Yasmin replied, her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. "Do you wanna do something tomorrow? You know, just the two of us?" he asked desperately. She looked up into his dark purple eyes and the two of them spent a moment that that felt like an eternity. "You mean like a date?' her eyes brightening up at the prospect of a date. "Totally' he said as the two of them shared their first kiss.

**End flashback **

**Normal POV**

Yasmin got out of bed and had a shower. She used her fruit salad shampoo, soap and body butter. She blow-dried her long inky locks and let them out with one tiny plait on her forehead. She put on perfume and make-up after she got dressed into a yellow flowing knee length beach dress with gold heels with no jewelry. By the time she came out she was satisfied that she looked her best.

Gemma was out in the lounge with the others whose mouths dropped when they saw Yasmin. "Where are you going?" Tori asked her eyes as big as sources. "on a date matter of fact' she told them as everyone except Aurora, Gemma and Sam who just smiled. While Alyssa, Tori and Yasmin jumped up and down.

Meanwhile at red fountain the boys were teasing Dan. "Looks like Danny's got a girlfriend" Dimitri smirked but was secretly cheesed of because he was supposed to be the first go get a girl friend. Daniel just rolled his eyes and continued getting ready. His dark blue mid neck length hair had gel in it and he was wearing his best cologne and after shave. He had his normal gold top on with black pants and yellow sneakers. "How do I look?' he asked Dimitri and Josh burst out laughing while Jason smiled. 'You look fine" Ryan told him sincerely. 'Thank you now I gotta go". He started towards his door but was stopped by Dimitri. "Don't go to far with the girl" he smirked letting his words sink in. "get out of here' Dan yelled with a grin on his face as he left his boys laughing like a bunch of hienas.

Yasmin was at the fairy shaped gate with Gemma as she waited for Daniel. "Do you really think I look alright?" She asked worriedly as she bore into Gemma's sky blue eyes. "Of course you do, he won't be able to keep his eyes of you" Gemma said gently and kindly.

They heard the buzz of a motor bike in the distance and saw the plume of dust swirling around the vibrant red motor bike. Yasmin's doubt immediately vanished as she saw her knight in shinning armor take of his helmet. "Hey" he said kindly with a handsome smile sprawled on his face. "Hey" she replied dizzily, she felt like she was being lifted of the ground and into the air.

Yasmin introduced Gemma as her best friend and Gemma was secretly pleased about that.

Then she saw the last snippet of red she walked back inside Alfea Pleased and wondering what was gonna happen on that date.

**The date**

Yasmin wound her legs around Dan's waist and hung on tight. She was having the time of her life and didn't care that her hair was getting messed up. She through back her head and laughed delighted as the world flew by. Daniel had a grin on his face as he pushed the bike to its limits. Yasmin got even dizzier- and loved every minute of it.

Finally they came to a stand still and Daniel helped take of Yasmin's helmet. "Close your eyes" he struggled to keep on his stricked tone and failed epically. "Why?' Yasmin asked confused and it showed on her face. "You'll see" was all he said as he navigated Yasmin around all the debris. "No cheating". He said with a grin as he fought to contain his laughter. Yasmin huffed but closed her eyes obediently.

Finally what seemed to a life time to Yasmin she was aloud to open her eyes. "Ohhhhhhh" She gasped completely taken aback at the beauty of the date.

He had set up a picnic at the lake with candles and everything. Yasmin squealed in delight as she through of her dress and dived into the crystal clear water. The water felt like another world. As she cut the surface with a grin as big as jumpier. "Coming?" she asked floating in the water with her colossal grin though she already knew the answer.

"Can you magic me some togs?" He asked as a bunch of yellow sparks flew from her finger tips and there laid a pair of gold swim trunks. He through them on and dived in. his lean body propelling him through the water. As he resurfaced he felt a pair of soft warm lips collide with his. He wrapped his arms around Yasmin's body and pushed himself closer. When the water heated up and exploded around them pushing them under the surface.

As Dan resurfaced he frantically searched for the inky hair of his girl friend. Nothing came. He heard the crackling laughter that chilled his bones. He looked up and his heart flew into his throat as he saw Yasmin's body- as limp as a rag doll floating in the air and surrounded by an aura of darkness.

His blood boiled and he was blinded by fury as the next minutes pasted in a blur. He leapt into the air, the air freezing his bones at the sudden change of temperature. He clasped her soft, frail hand as she was torn away from him. "Look Liesha, it's a little pixie and her pathetic excuse for a _Boy friend__" _Meagan sneered as she watched the struggling pixie and her boy friends pathetic attempts to get free. 'We're gonna have so much fun..."

Meanwhile at Alfea Gemma was sitting around until she was over come with a feeling of dreaded. "Guys, something's wrong with Yas" She spun round with a hollow look in her eye. "Ok she was right last time so we're gonna trust you" Tori told Gemma in a determined voice. "Alyssa, you go call the guys, Sam, get prepared to heal, Aurora, start trying to find her and we'll use our powers to also find her' everyone nodded and did their bit.

Before long the guys were at their rooms. Alyssa and Ryan hugged, Sam and Jason smiled ant Tori just rolled her eyes at Dimitri. "Got her, they're at the lake' Aurora told them. "Ok how are we gonna get there?' Josh asked the girls who just looked at each other. "ill beam myself and Alyssa over' Tori said as the other stared at her. "What it drains me to take anyone else, it'll drain me to take Alyssa" Tori explained. "Ok, you two go together. I have a way to get there but I hate using it and it might kill everyone" everyone just stepped away from her as she smiled. "We have to get there fast, so we can fly and they can ride on a sky board" Gemma told them as the others looked puzzled

She concentrated as she floated in the sky surrounded by blue. Six sky boards appeared in her hands as she gave them out to all the guys. Josh knew what to do and pretty soon the others did. 'Girls you fly we'll board" the girls nodded. "You mean you ant gonna get into your stupid dress and flap your pathetic excuse for wings?' Nick sneered. "No im not what about you?" She resorted back as the guys whooped. "try to keep up" She smirked at Nick as she sped away. "I think she likes me" Nick smirked. "No way, my lil sis hates all guys but me and would kick your arse". Josh said as the others followed.

(N\N if you don't want to read their transformation then skip ahead if you do then keep reading also for every chapter when they transform im not gonna do this, im just gonna do it for every fairy then to remember what it is then you will have to read this chapter)

"Let's go winx!" They shouted as they started to transform.

Aurora was surrounded by energy magic that looked like mid control magic; it lay on her body than flew a way to reveal her winx which was: white wings in angel style, a white glittering dress with no sleeves, long golden gloves, white high boots, and her hair is into two high buns.

Then Alyssa started to glow a bright blue, she was engulfed in water and went under. When she came up she was in her winx outfit which was: a dark blue satin bikini like top with white straps that tie  
around her neck, pale blue miniskirt with a dark blue knee length skirt over it, it was open on the front so you see the mini skirt, the top of the dark blue skirt has white, fluffy material around it and a pale blue buckle in the middle. Alyssa also wears elbow length gloves that flare out at the bottom and also have a decoration of the same material used on the skirt. The rest of the outfit consists of a pair of dark blue boots, a pair of transparent, silver butterfly shaped wings with light/dark blue streaks in it. Alyssa's hair is now half up/half down and the two blue streaks in it float together into a blue coloured part of hair that hangs over her.

Meanwhile she was transforming Sam was to. She closed her eyes and was bathed by healing magic; she got behind a pinky purple curtain and came out wearing this: A halter top fuchsia dress with light pink, ruffled shoulder straps and a cream coloured sash just below the breast line. A pair of golden hoop earrings and golden coloured, ankle length boots. Her wings will be butterfly shaped and a shimmering white colour.

While same was transforming so were Tori. She dived into a tornado and came out in her fairy outfit. Tori wore: a single like light blue top with a dark vest and light blue short shorts. Knee high boots and elf wings.

"Lets fly" Tori yelled as they all flew away and in the blue yonder.

Meanwhile at the lake Dan was fighting for his life (literally). When a burst of magic hit Liesha and made Yasmin tumble to the ground. Dominique looked back and saw 4 flying fairies, 1 on a sky board and a bunch of heroes on a sky board. "Yasmin!" Gemma yelled as she jumped of her board and ran.

"Is she ok?' Gemma asked worriedly as Dan tenderly stroked Yasmin's forehead. "She will be she just needs a rest is all' they watched as she begin to stir. "Where am I?" she asked as she sat up. Her eyes wide-eyed in fright as she swathe fight. "Ready Gem?" She asked "Always" Gemma replied as they yelled.

(A\N more transforming but this is the last time)

"Let's go winx!" as they said those words they transformed.

Yasmin was covered in yellow magic as she started to dance around then the magic dissapaered and there was her winx outfit: a yellow off the shoulder top, and a yellow capress skirt, and a pair of heals. Her wings are sprite wings (like Layla's)

Gemma was in a ball in the sky with clouds around her that eventually became her outfit. She wore: a sparkly light blue halter neck top with a puffy white sparkly mini skirt. Her hair is long and waist length with a blue and white hibiscus flower in the side. White knee length boots with see through blue wings with blue gloves.

'Ready?" Gemma asked as they flew into the battle. "Born ready, magical blast!" she yelled as she shot a blast of magic at Megan. "Sky arrows!" Gemma yelled as she sent sky arrows pulsing thought the air to the witches. "Nice try, poison shield!" Dominique yelled as she made a wall of poison in front of her ant the witches. "Air fusion!" Tori yelled, "Mind control power!" Aurora yelled. "Wave pressure!' Alyssa yelled. "This is different and lets see if I can do this, dieses furry!' Sam through into the concoction. "Don't forget about us!" Gemma smirked "Sky storm and Magical heart" Gemma and Yasmin added into the mix and all 6 of them through the attack to the witches.

"You'll pay for this!' Megan screamed as she and the others flew away. "Let's go home" Yasmin said as they flew away into the sunset.

That night when the girls were sitting in the lounge Gemma took a deep breath and told them something. "we're a really awesome group and we should have an awesome name" Gemma told them as they all looked at her. "What did you have in mind?' Yasmin asked her as she sat up and stopped leaning on Gemma. "Well what about the Star club?" everyone's faces lit up. "The star club it is!' Alyssa smiled as everyone left to their rooms. "Night, night my fellow shinning stars, tomorrows the first day of classes" Tori said as a chorus of groans erupted. "Come on Alyssa time for bed' Tori said as she dragged her new best friend Alyssa into their room. "Aurora, coming?' Sam asked. She couldn't help but feel sad coz she was lousing Tori. "Coming" She smiled as they joined hands and left.

Gemma and Yasmin were lying in bed when Gemma asked the question that she was burning to since that morning. "Yas are you awake?" Gemma asked as she listened in the darkness. "Ya, I can't sleep" Cam Yasmin's reply. "Did you mean it, you know, that im your best friend?' Gemma asked as she turned on the light and sat up. "Of course I did silly, I have always had millions of besties but you're the exception' she smiled kindly as Gemma got up and they hugged. "No wonder we have such a great bond" Gemma grinned as Yasmin grinned back. They spent the rest of the night talking, not knowing that they had just embarked on the most fearful adventure of their lives...

Hey sorry I haven't been updating but I've been sick. You see in this chapter new friendships and new lovers like (lovers): Gemma and Nick, Sam and Jason, Tori and Dimitri who are struggling. Alyssa and Ryan. Aurora and Josh ant getting along well. Here are the new friendships: Yas and Gem, Alyssa and Tori and aurora and Sam . This has been my longest chapter yet and I hope you all like it and REVIEW!


	15. The meeting

**Hey guys, so heres chapter 15****, I've got a bit of writers block so please suggest stuff you want to happen. **

It was 6 in the morning when Gemma was rudely woken up by a squirt of freezing cold water in her face. She shot up, her hair dripping as she shivered in her blue shorts and white tank top. "What on earth was that for?" she demanded as she saw Alyssa smirking while juggling some water. "Thought I'd give you an early shower, no need to thank me' she grinned. She was wearing a Light blue of the shoulder top with silver straps, light blue skirt with a white legging underneath, silver pumps. Her hair was loose.

"Im gonna get you for that!" Gemma yelled as she chased Alyssa around the room, dodging balls of nippy salt water that stinged her eyes. "Guys stop acting like babies and get ready, Mz Faragonda needs to see us, NOW" Sam stared at them sternly. Gemma reluctantly left to get dressed into a sky blue tank top, white short shorts, blue sneakers and but her wavy chestnut dish water blond hair in a high pony tail. When she came back she saw the others dressed. In what they normally wear. (Go onto the first chapter to see what they wear)

Samantha shoed them all out and took the lead with Aurora at her side. She timidly rapped on the door and made it creek open. "Come in" Mz Faragonda told them as they cordially stepped in. "what did you want to speak to us about?" Gemma's eyes inquisitively bore into Mz Faragona's as she searched for answers.

"I know that today is the first day of classes but I think you need a day's break' the girl's mouths practically hit the ground as they all shared confused looks. "Im not unkind and unconsiderate women and you'll make it up, because I want you to take extra classes incase you get attacked again" She watched as the girls mouths dropped even further. "It's for your own safety" Mz Faragonda said with a touch of authority in her voice. "Ok cool, so we can just hang out and relax for the whole day?" Tori asked. "Then we have to go and do _work_" Alyssa whined with a pained expression on her face. "Go" she said sternly as she shuffled some papers on her desk as I sign that their meeting was over...

Hey, sorry not much happened in this chapter. Any suggestions about what you want to happen please tell me. And as always REVIEW!


	16. the 5 antients

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've had writers block. Here's chapter 16 so enjoy. **

When they got back to their dorm, Gemma started barking out orders. "Yas, call the boys, Sam get the food ready, Alyssa, the water, Aurora and Tori get they beach stuff" She bossed everyone. "What are you going to do?" Alyssa demanded as she and Aurora squared of to Gemma. "I'll be helping anyone who needs it, and Al, you're the best suited to get the water" Gemma told her as Alyssa rolled her eyes and started glowing dark blue. In her hands she held 12 balls of liquid. Then she through them into the bottles that was being held by Tori and gusts of wind.

Meanwhile Yasmin was on the phone to her boyfriend. When they hung up she was grinning from ear to ear. "They're gonna meet us there in 10 minutes" She squealed in delight, as she started dancing around the room. "Guys we gotta get ready and transport there!" Alyssa yelled as she dived into her room while clutching Tori's hand. "K lets get ready!" Yas said as she grabbed Gemma's hand as Aurora did with Sam.

**In Aurora's and Sam's room**

"Have you seen my fuchsia bikini?' Sam asked Aurora as she hunted around the room while thronging cloths around. "You mean this?" Aurora asked as she dodged a cream sweater. "Oh yea, thanks' She stammered as she made a lounge for the bikini. "Not so fast, why is this bikini so short?" Aurora cocked an eyebrow. "Is it? I never noticed, gotta buy a new one then" a nervous sweat began to trickle down her forehead. "Right" Aurora said in a disbelieving manner. "And you don't have a cream and fuchsia bikini in your wardrobe?" She spoke more as a statement than a question. "Ok, ok so what? Just because I want Jason to notice me" She whined. "Look, Sammy, you don't need to wear a very reveling bikini to get noticed" She sympathetically but her hand on her best friends shoulder. "Your beautiful enough" She smiled reassuringly as they shared a hug. "Now let's get dressed!"

**In Tori's and Alyssa's room**

They were getting dressed in silence. Alyssa was putting on a silver and dark blue bikini with a halter neck and Tori was putting on an indigo boob tube bikini. "Hey?" Tori started to say. "Ya" Alyssa said as she spinned around o face Tori. "Do you think im being to hard on Dimitri?" Tori asked as she chucked on a violet sarong around her waist and slipped into a pair of black jandles. "I see, Tor's in Luuuve" Alyssa grinned as she spun around. Her White hair spinned around like snow with the blue streak standing out. "Im not" Tori huffed as she stormed out the door. "Ok, ok, sorry, no just, we'll talk about it later" Alyssa said as she yelled to Gemma that they were gonna meet them at the lake.

**Yasmin's and Gemma's room**

Gemma was ready. She lay on her bed as she waited for Yasmin to come out of her bathroom. "Yas, we gotta go!" She signed tiredly.

"In a minute!" She sang back. When she came out she was wearing a Sports bikini in yellow with brown bottoms. Gemma on the other hand was the only girl wearing a one piece. It was It is a v neck- halter neck and is sky blue but with white shorts. "You ready to go?' Yasmin asked as she linked arms with Gemma. "Sure, I've been waiting for you!" Gemma laughed as they got their towels. "What can I say? I need to look good for my boyfriend" She sang as she opened a magic portal. "Ya you do ay?" Gemma mused as Yasmin got them to the lake.

**At the lake**

Gemma fell onto the crisp yellow sand. "Nice landing" She yelled to Yasmin who was now in her bf's muscular arms. Yasmin just grinned and poked her tongue out at Gemma as She and Daniel shared a passionate kiss. "Would you at least go somewhere in private?" Sam huffed as she covered her eyes. 'You mean like this?" Dan said as he deepened the kiss and the two love birds fell onto the golden sands. "How degusting" Sam huffed as she marched away with Aurora in toe. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Later people" Alyssa yelled as she sprinted into the swirling waves. "Where you goin?" Tori called as Alyssa made waves appear in the swell. "To surf!" Alyssa grinned as her hair whipped in the wind. "Have fun!" Tori yelled as she smirked at her friend's happiness. "Don't worry bout that!" Alyssa called as she carved the waves that she controlled.

**Alyssa and Ryan**

Ryan was gob-smacked at his want-to-be girlfriends surfing skills so he grabbed his board and paddled out into the fierce waves. "Mind if I join you?" asked with a grin creeping onto his face. "If you can keep up" Alyssa smirked as the two started carving to waves together in perfect harmony. It was like they were connected because they swerved and shredded the waves at the same time. Alyssa was smiling ear-to-ear as she felt the temped water cause over her feet as she became one with the lake.

After a little while of surfing, they stopped. Alyssa made a strong current pull the board into shore as she gently clasped Ryan's hand and pulled them under. She mad e bubble of water and hollowed it out and placed it on Ryan's head as a mask so he can breathe. Alyssa loved the lapping of the waves and seeing the multi coloured fish dart around made it feel so magical.

When they made it to the other end of the lake they rose out of the crystal clear water and sat on a jagged rock that was spearing out of the water. Alyssa layed back, the blazing ball of fire flared in the cloud-less sky. Its warm rays baked Alyssa's and Ryan's tummies in warmth. "You can really carve it up" Alyssa grinned with her eyes closed and the heats tentacles trying to price her lids open. "So can you" he replied as he reached for her hand.

As soon as she felt the contact on her eyes flew open with surprise. She felt her face heat up and a blush creep onto her cheeks. He leaned in; closed his eyes; puckered his lips. But before their lips could make contact, The water gurgled and caught on fire. From the flickering flame a giant tentacle reached out of the water and pulled Alyssa under. The last thing Alyssa saw was the horror-stricken look plastered on Daniel's face. 'Goodbye, Daniel...' Then everything went black.

Alyssa's eyes fluttered open. She winced coz of the fierce sun that was streaming in through the window. Like with Gemma, she was in the nurse's office with 11 people staring at her. She suddenly became aware that Daniel was gripping her hand with all his might. "She's starting to wake up" Tori whispered in relief.

"What hit me?' Alyssa whimpered as she tried to sit up only to be pushed delicately back on to the bed. "Easy tiger" Tori grinned as she bought a small smile to Alyssa's face. "Al, you were nearly strangled by a giant octopus" Daniel told her calmly. "You didn't hurt it did you!" She yelled as she sat bolt strait. "We had to" aurora said as she stepped forward with a placid face. Even though she hated doing this, Sam used her powers to find out what Alyssa was feeling. "Why are you feeling so hopeless, like you betrayed your realm and the octopus?" Sam asked confused. "You see, my realm Atlantis is completely underwater, there is no land. Octopi are one of the 5 ancient animals we worship." Alyssa explained as a single tear rolled down her face. "When we get our Enchantix we gain the ability to talk and control these 5 ancient beings."

She said with a grave smile on her face. "Now I may never get this ability or my Enchantix" She sighed as she gripped the white duvet that had a tinge of yellow on it. Tori collapsed on the bed and enveloped Alyssa in a friendly hug. Alyssa returned it and cried. She was like a little kid again and Tori were her mother. She stayed like this for a good half hour, she remained embedded in Tori's protective grip while he others left to give them some space.

"Poor Al" Gemma sighed as she and the others walked back to their dorm. The boys had already gone except for Daniel who stayed after heaps of persuading and a good word from the other girls. "I know I never knew that the octopi were sacred, if I did and I had known how this would impact Al then I would have never have done it" Yasmin spoke softly with a pained expression on her face.

When they got to their room, the girls (except same) all plopped down on the sofa. "Who's good with computers in here?" She asked as she got a computer out. Yasmin caustically put her hand up. "Perfect, can you search on the computer the 5 ancient beings of Alyssa's realm.' Yasmin smiled and grabbed the computer. Gemma watched wide-eyed in awe as Yasmin typed and worked the computer expertly. "So, how do you use a computer?" she asked as everyone turned to look at her (Including Yasmin). "You don't know how to use a computer?' Yasmin asked surprised. "Sorry, but in my realm we don't have tech" Gemma surged. "Ok" Aurora said as Yasmin turned back to the computer.

"Got it!" Yasmin yelled as everyone scanned the computer screen. 'Octopus is for agility, killer whale is for speed, dolphins are for grace, knowledge is sea lion and shark is aggression" She explained to the others as she closed down the computer. "Ok so Alyssa won't get her Enchantix dive she hurts one of the 5 ancients" Sam started. Yea where are you going with this?" Aurora asked. "Well she didn't but we did" she smirked. "True so we have to go to her realm and stop it!" Gemma said. "At any cost"

Hey people!

Here's chapter 16. As you can see, this chapter has mainly focused on Alyssa and not Gemma. The next one will focus on everyone but 3 fairies won't be able to go… can you guess who? Find out in the next chapter!


	17. plans and old gfs

Bring, bring bring, bring Sam's phone rang. It was mid night and the moons light streamed through the crack in her curtains and cast the room into a silvery glow.

. "Hello" Sam sighed as she sat up in bed. "Hey, Sam, um I couldn't sleep" Jason said nervously. "Oh, ok' Sam was surprised but happy that he had called. "Um I was wondering…" he stuttered. "Yea?' Sam prompted. "If you wanted to go out with me tomorrow?' he rushed his words before he could chicken out. "I'd love to" She grinned. "Sweet, ill pick you up at 9" he told her, he was more relaxed now he knew that his awkward moment was worth it.

"Sure, oh and you know how I was wearing that horrid bikini today?" She started. "Yea, I do, it was pretty" He told her bashfully. "Thanks but a senior put a spell on me and turned all my togs into bikinis" she shuttered. "Oh ok, but you did look pretty" he smiled at the memory. "You see on my realm it's forbidden to show that much skin" she explained as she heard a pause. "Well to be honest im glad that a senior cast that spell on you' he spoke hurriedly. 'I gotta go, see you tomorrow" he fumbled with the phone as he hung up.

Sam went to sleep a very happy and slightly embarrassed and couldn't wait to see what tomorrow bought.

The next morning, everything was a hassle and bugle. Yasmin and Gemma went to Mz faragonda office to get permission to leave the realm, while Aurora helped Sam to get ready for her date.

'Mz Faragonda, if we don't do this then Alyssa will never get her enchantix" Gemma tried to reason. "And besides, i9t was us that hurt it, not her" Yasmin informed the head of the school. 'I seem that you really care for her and want to help her, but I can't allow it" she said with a pained expression on her face as she saw the fallen looks on the students faces. "Why not?' Gemma whined as she begged with her eyes. "Because you have classes today and not to mention your extra classes" She explained sadly. "We'll catch up, please we really need this" Yasmin whined. "Im sorry but the answers no' she told them as she turned back to her work as a signal that the meeting over.

"Well that went well" Gemma said bitterly. "I'll say" Yasmin replied glumly. "Let's go tell the others" came the defeated sigh from Gemma's mouth.

When they got there, Sam was wearing a fuchsia v-neck dress that went to her knees. Black skinny jeans and her blondish\brown curly hair were held back with a cream bow. "You look beautiful' Gemma smiled as she took in her friend's looks. "Thanks" Sam smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Listen you know about our fight, we were both tied from our travels, so I hope we can be friends and you can forgive me for acting like a cow" Gemma told her sincerely. "I hope so too and you weren't, like you said, we were all tied" Sam smiled warmly as the two of them shared a hug.

"Guys, Mz grumpy pants won't let us go on our trip' Yasmin glared as she spoke getting a few giggles out of the others. "So we go without her permission" Aurora said calmly. "Control, you're a genius!" Yasmin grinned as she danced around. "But we'll need Tori for air' Gemma said. "But she won't leave Alyssa for even a second" Sam said as she sat on the bed. "We could tell her that she'll be doing Al a huge favour" Yas suggested. "That could work" Aurora nodded. "Then let's go!" Sam yelled as they transported themselves to where Tori was.

"Tor!" Yasmin hollered as they appeared next to her. 'Come!" Sam yelled as she grabbed her hand. Her long tawny blonde hair flew out behind her in a wave of curls.

"Tori we need you help" Yasmin pleaded as they stood in the corridor. "I figured that" Tori replied appearing to be interested but you could tell she was itching to get back to Alyssa. 'We're going to her home realm and going to talk to her parents and tell them that I was us that hurt the ancient of agility." When Gemma had finished explaining she was gasping for breathe. "And I guess you want me to come to give you guys oxygen" Tori's face was emotionless. "We were hoping" Aurora replied putting up a front that she was bored but Sam could tell that she was worried to. "tell you what, ill create masks of air for you to use' Tori told them as he hands glowed purple, then 4 tiny bubbles of air appeared in her hands. "Im not going, I've got a date with Jason" a dreamy Sam exclaimed. "Well heres extra incase your break" Tori told them as she made more. "Thanks Tor' Gemma said as they ran down the hall.

"So this is Atlantis" Gemma breathed with her air helmet on. She saw the towering stone palace that had been decorated with carvings of the 5 ancients was the proud centre of the land. The breathe-taking gardens were an array of multi coloured fish darted in and out of the luminous coral. Most of the people in Atlantis were mermaids, but some, like them were fairies that could breathe under water.

"How may I help you?" A mermaid with a striking gold tail and flowing purple hair asked. "We need to see the king" Aurora said taking the lead. "Im sorry but I can't allow that, outsiders cant see the king." The mermaid replied with a fake grin on her face. "Im sorry to, lets go winx!" Aurora shouted as she transformed into her white angel outfit.

"Mind control" she whispered as their minds became one. "Take us to the king" She repeated, despite being under water, a thick sheen of sweat lay on her forehead inside her helmet. 'Yes mistress" the mermaid said in a zombie state. "Way to go Control!" Yasmin shouted as she hugged her friend, coursing her to temperedly loose control of her victim." "Don't do that" Gemma hissed as she swam with Aurora. "That caused her to loose control of her mind." Yasmin just floated in the water shocked that her little burst of happiness could have cost them their whole mission.

Meanwhile at the lake Jason and Sam were having a romantic picnic. The constant lapping of the waves and the peaceful hum of the dragonflies made Sam feel like she was in heaven. "Sam, do you want to go for a swim?" Jason asked. They had just finished lunch and now were lying side by side watching the world go by. "But I don't have my togs" Sam told him as they continued to watch the clouds. 'You're a fairy, you can make some" Jason suggested. Sam nodded as she glowed a pale pink. Suddenly fuchsia togs appeared in her hands. They were a halter neck and had cream shorts with them.

Jace changed into his togs and they dived into the lapping waves. It was quiet and peaceful under the water. Sam turned to smile as she and Jace held hands and swam to the surface, they closed there eyes and pursed their lips. Their lips were only centimetres apart when the ball of Magic blasted them apart. "Jason!" Sam yelled as she scraped her back on the jiggered rocks. "Sammy!" Jason yelled as he was thronged aside like a rag doll. "So this is the twit you left me for" a mysterious voice cooed. "Lacey…'

Meanwhile Alyssa was sleeping peacefully as Ryan passed around. "Something's wrong" Tori gasped before fainting and entering a world of darkness…

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I just had a bad case of writers block. Also can any one who has read this make the character Lasey? Coz I can't think of anything for her.


	18. fights, dreams and lost

**Hey guys, im so sorry that I haven't updated but I've been busy with school****, sadly I have writers block and I've got a writing comp coming up. So heres the next chapter and I'll try to update soon.**

"Lacey?" Sam asked dumbfounded as she was paralyzed from shock. "I see you've never told this ***** who I was" a smirk crept across Lacey's face. Tears begin to well up in Sam's eyes . "What's she talking about' a quivering Sam asked with pain in her eyes. "My ex- girlfriend" Jason spat angrily. "Not anymore, now im your future wife" with these few words Sam's world shattered into a million pieces.

"Let's go winx!" she shouted as she sprouted wings and her outfit appeared. "As you wish" Lacey smirked "let's go winx!" As Lacey transformed she went into a bright sunset with an array of multi coloured reds, yellows and oranges. When she came out she was wearing She wore a yellow crop top with brown lace on it, a pair of yellow leggings and a piece is see through brown material was around her waist with a garnet holding it in place. Yellow ballet slippers with a brown ribbon going up her leg she had orange and red wings.

"Ready to fight, fire with fire? Or in this case light with healing" she spat the word healing like it was a disease. "Bring it" she spat as she charged. "Light shower!" Lacey yelled as an explosion of light flew around Sam stuning her for a moment. "Healing shadow!" she yelled creating a fuchsia shield around her blocking the attack. "I see you can withstand the heat but what about the pressure? Light pressure!" Walls of light filled with immense pressure pressed down on her, her teeth grinded and a fuchsia shield materialised in front of her. Then the wall of light over whelmed her shield-weakening it. Then rays of light blinded her then... It was over.

Meanwhile at Alyssa's home realm things were going smoothly. For now. Aurora had managed to keep her hold on the mermaids mind as she gracefully danced through the water towards the palace. "We have arrived, mistress" The zombie-state mermaid said. "Thank you" Aurora smiled before Yasmin has used a magic spell to prize the doors open without making a sound. The 3 girls just stood, awe struck at the beauty of the room in front of them. There were pillars made of marble and golden statues as well as a royal blue sea foam rug and astonishing ceiling. The ceiling had been carved of mermaids and precious gems dotted the marble. Over all, the room seemed at be wrapped in warmth the extended to them. "Wow" the breathed as a merman with a forest green tail and dark blue hair cleared his throat. "May I help you?" His voice was over whelmed with authority. "Yes, take us to the king" Gemma exclaimed boldly. 'And who are you to tell me what to do" he growled his voice was filled with anger. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way, Control!" Yasmin yelled as Aurora merged her mind and the man's together. "Take…us…too…the…king" Aurora hissed with determination glowing in her eyes. "Yes mistress' the man said, emotionless.

Yasmin's eyes danced with excitement at the hallway. It was made of silver coral with soft pink pillars. "Wow" Yasmin breathed as her hair flowed back like an inky curtain. "This is…This is…I can't describe it". She sighed happily then her eyes swept up only to find herself alone in the halls of an unknown realm. "thanks guys" she mumbled as she swam away, her wings drooping when out of the shadows came a piercing scream, it made her world spin till she was engulfed in darkness…

Meanwhile Tori was thrashing about her voice strained with a twistered look on her face.

"you can't save the world" a goddess breathed as she was bathed in white light. Tori looked down to find herself in a eerie mist far from home. Suddenly a shiver went through her spine as the goddess spoke. "Save yourself, the world is…..doomed" then she fainted.

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't written in a while and this isn't my best chapter but I still have writers block. If you'll tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter that would help me a lot. **


	19. New lovers and fights

The scream pierced through the air and sent shivers down The 2 girls' spine. "It's Yas! She needs or help!" exclaimed Gemma as she darted towards where the excruciating sound was coming from. "Gemma! We can't put our mission on jeopardy!" a troubled look passed over aurora's face as the concern took over. She wanted to help Yasmin but she also wanted to help her other friend- the reason why they came here. "What the Hell! You can just leave poor Yasmin to die in the hands or tentacles of a blood thirsty…thing!" her eyes were filled with anger as she felt a surge of power flow through her veins. 'How could you say that? Yasmin's my, ourfriend! Don't you even care about her!" Tears were sliding down her cheek as she saw Aurora cave with sadness. "of coarse I want to help, but we came her to do a mission without the head mistress knowing and I plan to do just that" then with a flick of her head she regained control on the merman's mind and left a betrayed Gemma in her wake.

Tori woke up with a crowd of faces hovering around her. 'Given a girl space to breathe!" She snapped as she slowly got to her feet only to have Ryan catch her before she fell. 'Thanks but im fine' she assured him as he attentively let go. "Wow, wow, WOW" Tori yelled her eyes glowed with fright as she collided with the floor. "Tor!" Alyssa yelled as she jumped from her bed and through her arms around her best friend. "What happened' She whispered as Tori snuggled closer to her best friend so she could speak without the others hearing. "A goddess told me we were all doomed and that we can't save the world.' Then a stream of tears flowed as Alyssa hugged her friend tight as she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile the pressure was taking its toll on Sam as the one serene lake was filled with agonizing pain rang in the air. Jason was so shocked that he was rooted in place going over the words: what does she mean now im your future wife? Is she planning on killing Sam? I can't let this happen! He ran into action convinced that Sam's life was in danger when really it wasn't. The sickening sound of a sword cutting through human flesh was as clear as day; now it was time for lacey to scream. "Now!" Jason yelled as Sam took a deep breath. "Sleep deprived!" she yelled making lacey sick because she was now sleep deprived. "Sunset emery' she sang as she swaying the air and her ball of energy disappeared. 'Will you please make a portal to get her outa here?' Jason asked. "My pleasure" Sam hissed with a smirk on her face as a swirling fuchsia portal appeared sucking lacey in.

It had been a little while since lacey left and Jason asked the question he was burning to ask. "Hey, im glad she's gone but where did you send her?" Curiosity blazing in his eyes. "You really wanna know?' Sam asked a smile threaten to appear. "Yes' he asked his curiosity growing. 'Earth, well Antarctica the coldest place on earth" She replied matter of factly as they had a huge laugh.

Finally it was time for them to head back to Alfea. As Sam got of the bike he kissed her. Her world lit up and was filled with love. She returned the kiss, Deeping it. Their lips molding together in harmony. "Jas, I had a great time today' panted Sam when she came up for air. "So did I' Jason smiled warmly. "But can we not go to the lake for a date again?" she begged causing Jason to laugh. "Sure princess, see ya later" he gave her a peck on the cheek that made her heart flutter before melting into the sunset and disappearing for now.

**Hey**** Guys**

**Im sorry for the late update and that it's short but I've been swamped with school work. I'll try to update soon and move it a long; if any of you have any idea's about how I could bring the witches back in and the boy's id love to hear.**

**Remember, review review review even if it's a flame!**


	20. Bonds

"We've got to tell Miss F about your vision" Sam told them when Tori had finished explaining what she saw. "NO! I want some time to figure out what it means" Tori explained, her eye browns furrowed. "T, maybe she could help you do that" Alyssa suggested. "No, I wanna do this on my own, I'll see you later" She grumbled leaving a hurt Alyssa and annoyed Sam in her wake

_I'm coming_Gemma thought as she streamed of in the direction her best friend was in. Her heart bet faster as she sped down the corridor; the marble walls flew behind in a blur.

"Don't hurt them!" Yasmin screamed as she dodged an attack. "Aw, how pathetic, the wittle pixie scwreaming for her wittle friendy-poos" Megan smirked as she made a shield of flickering flames. "No! I'm screaming coz I will not let you hurt those poor innocent pixies!" Yasmin screamed, furious at the witches. "Magical heart!" She yelled sending a huge barrage of magic swirling to the witches. "Sky arrow!" A voice added sending azure arrows streaming through the cloudy water. "Gem!" Yasmin squealed in delight and gave her friend a bone crushing hug. "We can do thin later. Right now we have some innocent pixies to save and witch but to whip". She grinned as the two of them got ready to attack. "You wish" Leisha snapped. "I see your arms healed, how sad" Dominique grinned devilishly. "Not really!" Gemma snapped. "You ready Yas?" Gemma yelled "always!" Yasmin yelled back.

The battle raged on, sand clouded up the water so everything was a blur. Leisha felt an arrow pierce her skin as she howled in pain. "Alright! This ends now!" she yelled as she put her hands on the pixies as they cowered in fear. "Don't hurt them!" Yasmin yelled desperately as her eyes locked with the witches. Her cold glare send a shiver down Yasmin's spine as Leisha grinned evilly. "If you do what we ask, when we ask, and then I'll spear your pixies pathetic lives" The other witches grinned when they heard this. "No! Don't listen to them! They're lying!" A pixie with floor length wavy that was silver and plaited on one side begged. Yasmin's and the pixies eyes locked and Yasmin felt a force bonding them. A smile formed on her lips as she felt a warm tugging on her heart. "You're so adorable and honest" Yasmin smiled as got a glassy look in her eyes. "And you're so magical and beautiful" the pixie smiled back with a love sick look in her silver eyes. "What's going on here?" Meagan demanded as she shook with scorching flames surrounding her body. "They're bonding" Gemma said in awe. "Well then, this'll be even more fun" Leisha smirked as she put her hand on the newly bonded pixie and prepared to blow her up…

Daniel panted as he dodged the sharp blade of the glowing knife in his opponent's hand. He did a summersault and pulled out his orange mace. He swung it around so it was a blur of orange. When his opponent stuck him with his elongated blue knife sparks flew. "Go Daniel!" Josh and the others yelled. "Whatever" Nick grumbled as he go up and stalked away leaving Dmitri and the others to cheer Daniel on.

Daniel ducked and kept swinging his mace. _Got to tire him out, __Dan_ thought as he waited for an opening to finish him off. The other guy was getting tied, since he kept on striking the orange blur. Perfect Jason smirked as he lunged the panting purple headed specialist knocking him out cold. "Good technique Daniel" Codatorta said in his gruff voice. "Thank you sir" Daniel smiled as he rushed to his friends while Codatorta picked another victim.

"No!" Yasmin screamed as tears welled in her eyes. "Sky pressure!" Gemma yelled making an oval that was a mimic of the sky come and crush Leisha, freeing the pixies. "Cloud confusion!" Gemma yelled making fluffy white clouds come and go into the witches ears confusing them. "Grab the pixies!" Gemma yelled while concentrating on keeping the witches confused. "Come on!" Yasmin said as she grabbed the pixies and the 8 of them swam away. "What happened?" Dominique asked while rubbing her head. "They got away" Meagan glared and conjured a portal to take them back to their realm.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Yasmin exclaimed as she hugged all the pixies. "Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you two". The pixie of truth said bashfully. "Awww thanks, well I'm Yasmin, the fairy of magic and this is Gemma the fairy of the sky and apparently clouds" Yasmin smiled at her best friends. "I'm Honesty, the pixies of the truth" Honesty smiled while looking at Yasmin who returned the grin. "I love your outfit" Yasmin squealed a she looked at the sky blue tube top with a wraparound skirt and ballet slippers. "Thanks" Honesty smiled, clearly shy. "Well this is Niveayea the pixie of spirits" Honesty said while pointing to a pixie with ankle length violet hair and wore a grey dress with black netting over top. But Niveayea wasn't paying attention and neither was Gemma. They locked eyes and felt their hearts become one. "I feel love and adventure coming from you" Niveayea smiled with a glassy look in her eyes. "You're so sweet and I can tell your tons of fun" Gemma uttered with the same glassy look in her eyes. "Gem! You've got a bonded pixie!" Yasmin squealed as she hugged her friend. "Yas…Can't…Breath" She stammered while Yasmin looked bashful. "Well as you know, Niveayea, I'm the fairy of the sky" Gemma smiled warmly while her hair fanned around her. "Yea and in Niveayea the pixie of Spirits" She smiled her hair floating. "Well now that's settled, let's go and save our friend!" Yasmin yelled as they all flew through the portal to Aurora.

**Long time on hear! Well i'm back to finish this story! My story 'all's fair in love and war, right?' isn't doing so well and I had a mega brain storm for this one. I'm going camping tomorrow so I'll write some chapters while i'm there.**


	21. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone sorry to say but I'm stopping this story. I'm sorry to all those that for some crazy reason liked it but it's going nowhere. When I'm completed some of them I will come back and re- write it but the plot will be way more developed. I've got all the chapters so I can have a template.

Again sorry about this but is there any point in writing if I don't like the story?

Musa lover


End file.
